


We Unlocked All the Doors Just So We Could Finally Breathe

by etherealniallhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anorexia, Anorexia Nervosa, Budding Romance, Eating Disorder, Eating Disorders, Fighting, Hospital, Lots of Larry, M/M, and some niam, anorexic! harry, because we all love niam ok, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of zayn, one direction - Freeform, treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson befriends Niall Horan on his first day at a new school. Niall introduces him to Liam Payne and Harry Styles. Louis is instantly drawn to Harry's delicate features and spirited attitude. However, as he gets to know Harry he realizes that the boy suffers with a debilitating eating disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Get up, Lou! It’s time for school! It’s the first day!”  
Louis Tomlinson woke up to two sounds on the morning of August thirtieth. One was the shrill voice of his sister, Phoebe, who was hopping around on one foot attempting to put on her new boots. 

The other was the steady pitter-patter of raindrops on his window. 

He normally didn’t hate the rain; in fact, he found it rather soothing. Right now, though, he felt dismal. He was already apprehensive about starting the year at a brand new school, and the weather seemed to set a gloomy mood, a precursor for the day ahead. 

“Come on!” Phoebe shrieked, having finished dressing. “We’ll be late!”

“Oh, go away, you cretin,” Louis grumbled, forcing his head into his pillow, “we don’t have to leave for another hour. How about telling me why you’re in my room anyway?”  
“Mum told me to get you up. We are taking pictures in the dining room.” Phoebe spat indignantly. She turned around and stomped out of the room, head held high. Louis rolled his eyes. Phoebe was a morning person with a type-A personality. The complete opposite of Louis, which meant he found her an absolute delight this early in the day. Once she closed- or rather, slammed- the door behind her, Louis decided he might as well get up, since there was a slim chance of getting any more rest. He searched through his closet and pulled out a white dress shirt and grey pants. He stared in the mirror, trying his best to tuck his shirt in before inevitably pulling it out in a ‘fuck-it’ sort of mentality and throwing on a pair of black suspenders. He tousled his fringe and put on his thick-framed glasses. 

Getting his picture taken was on the very bottom of the list of things Louis wanted to do that morning. He never liked having to force a smile for what seemed like an eternity while his mother attempted to get the perfect shot. After the whole ordeal, his cheeks would end up sore and he’d be utterly annoyed with his loud little siblings. This time ended no differently. 

His mother excitedly handed out their bagged lunches. “Louis,” she beamed, “have a great day, love.” He couldn’t help but smile, he did like seeing her happy. “I love you, mum.”  
Getting on the bus was a struggle. It was crowded, making finding a seat a difficult challenge. He spotted one towards the back, next to a short, blonde boy. “M-may I sit here?” Louis asked quietly.

The boy had been munching on a bag of potato chips and looked up innocently, realizing Louis had spoken to him. “Oh, erm, sorry mate,” he said, brushing crumbs off his soft blue tee shirt, “yeah, you can sit here.” He looked up at Louis. His eyes were bright blue, and his cheeks were flushed pink with embarrassment. He had silver and blue braces along his teeth.

“Erm, I’m Niall. Pleasure to meet you.” He gave a small smile. “Want some chips?” 

“Sure. I’m Louis, by the way.” Louis reached into the bag. “The original flavor is my favorite.”

“Mine too,” Niall beamed, “All the artificial cheese flavorings are overrated. I just like the simple, natural taste.” He picked up another chip and studied it before popping it into his mouth. “Anyway, er, haven’t seen you around before. Are you new here?”

Louis nodded. “This is my first day of high school, and I get to start it in a brand new school, and I have to make all new friends,” he sighed, “how fun does that sound?”  
Niall patted his knee. “There, there. This school is alright. I mean, the food is shit and there are some real jerks, but it’s not the worst place in the world. I have two really good friends I’d like you to meet. You’ll like them, they’re real nice. And, well, I mean, you’ve got me, too. So there’s three friends for your first day! Well, if you like them, that is…”  
Louis listened to Niall ramble about his friends. Apparently Liam was on the school football team, and he was quite athletic. Harry was an exceptional artist and avid reader who, according to Niall, was the sweetest person you’d ever meet in your life. 

“I’m serious. One time, he saved a kitten he heard mewing around a dumpster in the city. Took him home, cleaned him, fed him. Took him as his own.” Niall paused, closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. “He puts everyone and everything before himself.”

The bus stopped in front of the daunting high school. Kids scrambled out of the bus, frantically searching for their friends. Louis stepped off of the bus with Niall, who walked up to the door of the school. Posted on the door was a list of names. “What’s your last name?” 

“Er, Tomlinson.”

“Oh, well we won’t have homeroom together.” His brow furrowed in thought, and then he smiled and looked at Louis. “But you will have it with Harry! Harry’s last name is Styles. You’ll be in room B103. I’ll walk you over there.” 

They headed down the confusing hallways. Louis was amazed at Niall’s ability to navigate through numerous turns, groups of slow-walking children, and frenzied crowds without getting lost or flustered. 

On the way, they met a tall, dark haired boy. “Niall! Glad I could run into you.”

“Hey, Liam. Meet Louis. He’s new!” Louis blushed, smiling timidly at the boy. 

“Hello, Louis. As you can tell, I’m obviously Liam. Liam Payne.”

“H-hello Liam.”

The boy looked at his watch. “Well, I gotta run, guys. You better find your homerooms! You only have fifteen minutes!” The boy gave a quick smile and headed on his own way.

“Liam is a bit of a…well, I dunno. He means well, but he’s quite anal about things. Never wants to be late. Always badgers us about it, too. He can be annoying. Lovable, but annoying.”

Louis nodded, trying to take everything in without getting overwhelmed. He hated new places, didn’t like meeting new people. He really wasn’t fond of change, but he was glad he had a friend like Niall to help make the transition easier.

They reached their destination. Niall peered into the classroom, scanning the faces. He had apparently spotted his friend, because Louis heard him say, “Harry! Harry, come here!” and gesture wildly with his arms. He looked at Louis excitedly. “He’s coming.”

Suddenly, a tall, slim boy emerged from the classroom. Louis’s heart stopped. The boy was wearing a navy blue short-sleeved button up, covered in a pattern of what looked like flying birds. He had on tan skinny jeans and sleek brown boots. His hair was shoulder length, soft and curly. He had brilliant, bright blue-green eyes, to which Louis found himself helplessly drawn. The boy leaned against the doorframe. “Hello, Niall. Who’s this, then?” 

“L-louis. I’m Louis.” He spoke up, reaching out his hand. Harry shook it gently and smiled, showing off two rows of perfectly straight teeth. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Louis. You’re new, eh? Well, I’m Harry Styles. And I see you’ve met Niall. He’s great, isn’t he?” Harry said, ruffling Niall’s platinum blonde fringe. 

“Hey, uncool, I’ve been working on that all morning.”

“It looks nicer when it’s messy.” He grinned devilishly, pinching Niall’s cheek. 

The blonde boy pouted, straightening his hair. “Sod off. I don’t like it messy. Anyway, Louis here has homeroom with you.” 

“Wonderful. You’d better get to your homeroom, Niall. If Liam finds you lollygagging he’ll have your head.” 

Niall just rolled his eyes. “Well, right then. Hopefully I’ll see you at lunch. Bye Louis!” 

Louis waved, hoping his heart would come down from his throat. He glanced over at Harry, who had returned to his seat. He was setting his bag on the floor, freeing up the chair next to him. Louis came inside the classroom, slowly, feeling his face turning bright red. He sat in the chair and twiddled his thumbs. He could feel Harry watching him. 

“So, Louis. What do you like to do?” the tall boy said, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his long, spindly legs. 

“Erm, well, I like to draw.”

“Oh, do you? Do you have any pieces with you? A sketchbook, anything?”

Louis blushed. “N-no, well, yeah, I do b-but…”

“Let’s see then, go on. I’ll show you some of mine, if you’d like.” He pulled a journal out of his large messenger bag. In it were lovely sketches of birds, flowers, and the occasional skull. 

“That’s amazing. I wish I had that talent…I just draw characters.” Louis meekly handed him a small sketchbook. He flipped through the pages, in awe. Louis was sure he was feigning it, to make him feel good. 

“Louis, you did this? This drawing of Hawkeye? Y’know, he’s my favorite. This is so good…” He marveled at the picture.

“Oh, that one? It was rushed, it’s not that good.”

“Not that good? That is amazing. You did the muscle definition and everything. The arrows are even detailed, wow. Louis, could I…could I have this? I understand if you don’t want to give it to me. It’s a beautiful drawing.”

“Go ahead, I don’t really like it that much, honestly. You can have it.” Inside, Louis was screaming. Harry could draw nearly hyper realistic drawings of nature and he wanted a shitty sketch of Hawkeye? Louis thought he had to be joking, but he had to be a good actor because he looked genuinely amazed.

Harry carefully tore the page along the perforated lines and slipped it into a folder in his bag. “It really is good, you could be a comic book artist, honestly.”

Louis just shrugged. “D’you do anything besides draw? I mean, you’re brilliant at it, don’t get me wrong, but erm, Niall said you read a lot.” He wished Harry would change the subject.

“I do.” Harry smiled.

“What kind of books do you like?” 

“Oh, any kind really. I’m reading The Beautiful and Damned right now. It’s by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I just love him.”

“Is that the guy who wrote Gatsby?” Louis asked. He didn’t know much about that author, but he had read The Great Gatsby in year 8 and remembered thoroughly enjoying the storyline. 

“Yeah, he’s wonderful, really. All his works, they show…well, they show that looks aren’t everything, you know? The Jazz Age wasn’t so glamorous as people wanted it to be, and that’s exactly what he portrayed.” 

Louis liked the way Harry looked when he talked about reading. He seemed to be so absolutely enthralled in the topic, and he would smile in such a way that his eyes seemed to glisten. 

“What about you?”

Louis snapped back to reality. "Me?"

“What books do you like?”

“Oh. I like horror, really. And comics, er…and I like historical nonfiction, too. Well, I mean, I guess I really like most genres. I’ll give anything a chance.” 

“I might bring some books in tomorrow then, you can borrow some. And we can talk about them.” 

“That sounds great.” Louis was about to say something else when the teacher came in and began handing out schedules. He compared his with Harry’s and was delighted to find that they had nearly every class together, as well as lunch. He wondered if Niall or Liam would be in any of his classes.

“I do know Niall will have art with us, he signed up for the same extra-curriculum last year. Dunno about Liam, but I’m positive we’ll have at least one class with him. He’ll put up a fuss if he isn’t in at least one class with us. He has this…thing. I dunno, he’s the mom of the group, y’know?” Louis nodded, remembering the chat he had with the boy earlier that morning. He seemed very in-control and caring. 

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Ah, well,” Harry said, grabbing his bag. “C’mon, then, let’s head to…” he looked at his schedule, “English!”

Louis beamed and they walked to class together. His anxious feelings had all been erased and he was eager to start the school year with his new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Louis entered the crowded cafeteria, searching for a free table. Children littered the place, seniors scurrying here and there between friends, rowdy boys fighting for a spot in line at the snack counter, cheerleaders gossiping excitedly. They spotted Niall emerging from the lunch line, balancing a few cokes on his tray, as well as a bowl of mashed potatoes and a turkey sandwich. He saw the two and immediately motioned for them to follow him. Niall led them to an empty table in the back of the room. “Liam told me we’d all have lunch together. He knew it was after your history class.”

Louis looked shocked. “I know I never told him my schedule, I didn’t even know my schedule. Did y-“

“I didn’t see him this morning,” Harry said. “But you’ll learn, Louis. Liam knows everything.”

“My ears are burning!” Liam had come out of nowhere and sat at the table next to Niall. Louis was able to get a better look at him, now that they weren’t in a rush to get anywhere. He was tall, not nearly as tall as Harry, with light brown hair in a sleek undercut. He wore a white dress shirt tucked loosely into his jeans, complete with a bowtie. “So tell me, Louis, how do you like it here?”

“It, erm, it’s nice, actually.” Louis said, pulling food from his lunch bag. “Argh, forgot a drink. I’m so…” Before he could finish his sentence Niall handed him a Coke. “Here!” The blonde boy smiled widely at Louis, who wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Niall, you really don’t have to do that.”

“Nah, it’s fine! I got one for each of the guys every day last year, and the year before that, and…”

“Niall here spoils us.” Harry interrupted, grabbing a Coke off the blonde boy’s tray. Liam’s brow furrowed. 

“Haz?”

“Yes?”

“Where’s your lunch, then?”

“Forgot it.”

“Then get a school lunch.”

“Not hungry, though.”

“Haz.” Liam crossed his arms. “Harry, I mean it now. We’re starting the school year off right.”

“I’m not hungry, though.” Harry insisted. Louis gave Niall a confused look. 

“Are they really starting this again?” Niall rolled his eyes. He lowered his voice. “Harry’s got a bit of an…issue with…hm, how do I explain it? He doesn’t eat like he should, I mean-“

“Uh, hello, sitting right here.” Harry had leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the table. “I can assure you all I’m simply not hungry. It’s the nerves, y’know. First day and all.”  
He gave the group a smug grin. 

“Oh what a crock.” Liam had yet to uncross his arms, and was giving Harry a death glare. “You’re so full of shit, Haz. I’m not having this conversation with you every day, you know.”

“No one’s making you.”

“Hmph. Harold. Just fucking eat something, will you?”

“Sure thing mum! I’ll get right on it!”

Liam rolled his eyes as Louis pulled an apple from his lunchbox. “Erm, here Harry. If you want this, you can have it.”

Harry took the fruit. “Thank you.” He took a bite. “I like these kinds of apples the best.”

“Golden delicious? Me too.” Louis smiled, sitting cross legged in his chair and taking a bite out of his peanut butter and banana sandwich. Liam looked at Niall. 

“Did he just get Harry to eat something?” he whispered harshly. “I’ve been trying that since grade fucking 9!” 

“Oh, Liam, don’t take offense. I mean, you come off slightly…abrasive sometimes, y’know, maybe you put him off…”

“Put him off, my arse…” Liam grumbled, opening his own lunchbox. 

“We know you try Liam. Harry appreciates it. We all do.” Niall said, with a small smile. He handed the boy a coke.

“Bless you, Nialler.”

“So guys, want to do something after school?” Harry said, still nibbling on his apple. 

Liam was swirling cold angel hair pasta around his fork. “I’m free after practice. It ends at around four-thirty.”

“I was hoping we’d hang out.” Niall said contentedly, putting a striped straw in his soda can. “I was gonna watch Liam’s practice anyways.” 

Harry looked at Louis. “Think you can hang out today?” 

“Sure, yeah. That would be fun.” He pulled his phone out to discreetly text his mother. “Mum should be alright with it. What do you guys normally do after school?”  
“All sorts of things,” Harry started, sitting up, “Sometimes we walk through the woods, other times we hang out at the arcade. I was thinking we could go to the bowling alley today, the one by St. Peter’s Church?” 

The boys all nodded their heads in agreement. 

“I know where that is!” Louis exclaimed. “I actually go to St. Peter’s. Sounds fun.” 

“Yeah, the lads like going to that little ice cream shop across the street afterwards,” Harry said, “You like ice cream?”

“’Course, who doesn’t?” Louis could hardly contain his excitement. His first day was going better than he could imagine.

The bell rang, and students began emptying out into the halls. “C’mon Louis.” Liam said, putting on his bookbag. “You have maths with me next.” 

“Christ, Liam, how on earth do you know my schedule?” Louis was bewildered.

Liam smiled. “I have my resources. Plus, you left your binder on the table. Your schedule is in the front window pocket. I may have looked.”

“Well, you’re certainly observant.”

“I like keeping a check on you guys. It makes me feel…well, I’m not sure. But I like knowing you all are okay. I’m a bit protective of my friends. Maybe a little controlling, but-”

“Hey, that’s alright. It’s nice. I feel all protected.” Louis joked. Honestly, he felt relieved. At first, he wasn’t sure that Liam liked him all that much, but knowing the boy considered him a ‘friend’ already was good to hear. Despite the pleasant conversation, Louis groaned. “I hate maths. I’m not good at it at all.”

“It’s not so bad,” Liam said, “I guess it’s just a matter of plugging in numbers. I just find it so boring.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Liam found two empty desks towards the front of the class. He sat his things beside one and motioned for Louis to sit in the other. Louis didn't quite like the idea of having to sit in the front, it made him feel as though the teacher would always be watching him. He brushed the thought aside and begrudgingly sat down. "Erm, Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have a pencil? I only brought ink pens." 

Liam sighed. "It's a good thing you all have me. Don't worry, Louis, you aren't the first. At least you have a pen, the lads usually don't even have a writing utensil. Dunno how you can manage being at school without writing all day, beats me.." He rambled on while he pulled out his pencil case. "Here y'go!" He handed Louis three perfectly sharpened pencils. 

"I only need one." Louis blushed, feeling bad for taking his school supplies. 

"Honestly, I buy so many packs of pens and pencils I could give each student three if I wanted. Anyway, this way you won't have to worry about grabbing one for a little while."

Louis thanked him and put the two extra pencils in his own case. He remembered what Harry said, about Liam being like their mother. He wasn't wrong. The boy seemed to watch out for everyone. 

The teacher began passing out papers and introducing herself to the class, but Louis found it hard to concentrate. He wondered what Harry was doing, if he was enjoying his own class somewhere else in the school. He found himself staring out the window, barely paying attention, daydreaming about the events that would transpire after school.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, jarring Louis out of his fantasies. Liam was rushing to get his bags together. “Well, Louis, I’ve got to go to practice. Niall will be there, d’you want to come watch with him?”

“Actually, I was gonna see if I could hang out with Harry. Do you know where he would be at this time?” Who am I kidding, of course you do. Louis thought after finishing the question.

The boy laughed, putting his textbook away. “Haz is probably in one of two places: either he’s in the library or he’s sitting in the courtyard. And since it’s rainy, he’s probably at the prior.”

“Thanks, Liam.”

“Anytime, mate. I’ll be off now. See you at four-thirty!”

Louis waved as Liam rushed off to practice, and set off for the library. He rushed through the maze of students, not exactly paying attention to where he was going.

He ran into a student.

Books flew everywhere, and he hit the floor with a thud.

“Hey, watch where the fuck you’re going, maybe?” A tall, dark haired boy stood up, brushing off his pants. “Fuckin’ idiot.”

Louis picked up his things and tried to help the boy. “I’m s-so sorr-“

“Sod off, you’ve done enough.”

Louis stood there, helpless.

“Hey, leave him alone. He just wasn’t paying attention.” Harry had seen the whole ordeal go down. He grabbed Louis’s arm. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, s’this your new boyfriend, Styles?” The boy mocked. “How cute, defending him like that. Can’t fight your own battles, can you?”

“Go on, Zayn. Just leave it alone.” Harry glared at him, leading Louis away from the scene. The boy had begun to say something, but they were out of earshot. Louis tried to look calm and collected, but his face was red with embarrassment and anger. “Who does he think he is?”

“That’s just Zayn Malik. It’s a shame, we were all such good friends. But you know, things fall apart sometimes I guess.” Harry looked furious. “I wish he’d just leave everyone alone though. Always wanting attention, that one. You didn’t deserve that. It was a simple mistake.”

“I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes, I-“

Harry stopped him mid-sentence. “No, Lou. Don’t let him get to you. He doesn’t deserve the time of day.”

Louis shrugged. “Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“Anytime. Want to go for a walk ‘til we meet up with the others?”

“Sure, that sounds fun.”

“Great.” He led Louis to a path in the woods by the school. “So, how was your first day?”

“Well, I mean, you were there for most of it, don’t you know how it went?”

“Silly boy," He laughed, his soft curls brushing against his face, "I mean, I can’t read your mind can I? So, tell me, how do you feel it went?”

Louis thought for a while. “I think it went well, really. I got to meet you, and Niall, and Liam, and well…meeting Zayn wasn’t so pleasant but,” he paused, “Well, I think overall it was a pretty great day.”

“Yeah?” Harry laughed, looking up at the sky. He sighed. “Soon these trees will turn to nice pleasant colors, and the leaves will fall, and this path will look so nice.”

“You like the autumn, then?”

“I do, I like how it prepares for nature to renew itself.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile. Harry had a unique view on life, and he found it endearing. He watched the curly-haired boy step around wildflower patches, pause to admire tall trees, and crouch down to inspect various types of moss.

“It’s so peaceful out here. No one asking you a million questions, no one nagging at you, no worries. Just you and the sun and the trees and…” The boy sighed again, finding a shady spot in which to sit.

Louis sat next to him. “I can’t help but wonder…what had Liam so off at lunch, today?” He watched his friend’s face darken, and he sheepishly added, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s alright. I have an eating disorder. It seems to rile Liam up the worst though, doesn’t bother me half as much as it bothers him.” He chuckled quietly. The tension was thick.

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“For what? You all act like it’s your fault.”

Louis paused again. “Well, it isn’t yours either.”

The two sat in silence for a while, and Harry’s phone began to go off.

“Pfft, way to ruin a moment. Hello?”

“Hazza! It’s been four thirty for nearly ten minutes now where _are_ you, love?”

“Liam.”

Louis laughed as he watched Harry silently mock his friend while talking on the phone with him. “Yes…yes I understand. No, we were just walking in the woods. No..no Louis is with me. Yeah. Yep. Okay we’re on our way. Come off it, Liam we’re only a couple minutes from the woods. Okay. Okay see you then. Good-okay. Okay. For god’s sakes, goodbye Liam!” He hung up the phone and exploded in a fit of giggles. “He’s honestly loveable, even though he’s so high-maintenance. Wanna know a little secret?”

“Sure.”

“He loves Niall. Like, loves him. I mean, head over heels really. I probably shouldn’t have told you that, he wanted me to keep it a secret. But you won’t tell anyone, will you?” He ended the question with a wink, putting his finger to his lips.

“Liam’s gay?”

“Well, he’s bisexual, I believe.”

“Well that’s cool. They’d make such a cute couple.”

“I know.” Harry grinned. “Wouldn’t they? Niall is perfect for him. He can always calm Liam down. And they have cute little nicknames for each other. Pet names, y’know.”

Liam and Niall were headed towards them, so the pair quieted down.

“Harry, Louis.” Liam nodded, giving a small smile. He was holding his bookbag and gym bag, as well as Niall's messenger bag. “To the bowling alley, yeah?”

"Have you ever been to the bowling alley, Louis?" Niall asked.

Louis nodded, running his hair through his fringe. "I like it, it's just, I've only ever played with my sisters. And they are just no good at it, no good at all."

Niall chuckled. "Well, today's your lucky day. I happen to be a bowling champion." He puffed his chest out. "Once I got like, three strikes in a row. Yeah."

Liam ruffled Niall's hair. "You're so cute, Nialler. You know people have scored perfect games though?"

"Well, yeah but I'm workin' on that part. You can't rush perfection, Payno."

Louis exchanged looks with Harry, who held his hand over his heart, closed his eyes, and mouthed, "I know."

"Well, c'mon then. And afterwards, we'll hit the ice cream shop." Liam said, leading the group to his car.

"I didn't know you could drive." Louis said, feeling slightly inadequate.

"Oh, he hopped on the chance." Harry said. "Our Liam is what we like to call an overachiever. Can't just be the smart one, oh no, he's got to be athletic _and_ able to drive."

Liam shot a dirty look at Harry, who raised his hands in defense. "Just speaking the truth."

"Well, I certainly can't help being like this," Liam fiddled with his car keys, unlocked the trunk and began putting the boys' bags inside, "To quote Mary Poppins, practically perfect-" he slammed the trunk door down- "In every way."

Harry obnoxiously rolled his eyes.

Niall piped up. "I call shotgun!" He jumped into the front seat of the car. Liam smiled and sat down on the drivers side, positioning his mirrors.

"After you," Louis said, holding open the car door for Harry.

"What a gentleman."

"I try."

Harry climbed into the backseat, and Louis sat next to him.

"To the bowling alley, driver!" Harry haughtily flicked his hand. "I don't want to be late, you know."

"Oh, whatever you say, your Highness," the boy answered sarcastically. He huffed under his breath. "Y'know, we technically already are late, but, who's keeping track of time then? Oh, right. Me."

He felt Harry rustling his hair. "I know. I just like making you angry."

***

They had arrived at the bowling alley, and were getting shoes from the front desk. Niall eyed the snack counter, fumbling for his wallet. "D'you guys want anything? They have fries, and pizza, and...oh, they have nachos!"

"Erm, I didn't bring any money..." Louis said meekly.

"That's no problem, what do you want? I can treat ya."

"Nialler, you know we're getting ice cream after this, yeah?" Liam asked.

"'Course I do. But I'm hungry now, an' ice cream isn't that filling, y'know," he winked at Louis, "So this is just somethin' to hold me over. Now, what d'you want, Louis?"

He smiled, absentmindedly holding his suspenders. "I wouldn't mind an order of fries and a small soda."

"Sure!" The blonde boy began to order. "Hi, I'll have a regular fry, an order of nachos, two cokes, and- Hey! Do either of you want anything?" The other boys shook their heads. "Hm. Well, then that'll be all." He smiled at the cashier, who looked dead inside.

"Thanks a lot, Niall, you're too kind."

"Ah, it's nothin'."

They grabbed their food and drinks and accompanied Liam and Harry at their provided lane.

\-----

The boys left the bowling alley at around six o' clock. Harry was beaming. He had won the game, much to Liam's chagrin. 

“Ya know, Harry, I was easy on you.” The competitive boy growled under his breath. 

“I’m sure you were.” 

“I was!”

Harry just chuckled, climbing into the backseat, followed by Louis. 

“It doesn’t matter who won, that was a darn good game.” Niall said, still munching on his nachos. “Harry, you were quite good, though.”

The lanky boy smiled widely. “Why thank you, Nialler.” He winked, and Liam glared at him. If looks could kill, he’d be dead on the spot. 

“Alright, alright, let’s just head home.” Liam said, starting up the engine. “Louis, what’s your address?”

“He lives right down the street from me, actually!” Niall said before Louis could speak. 

“I-I guess I do, then, heh.” Louis said, smiling. 

“Oh? Well, that certainly makes things easier.”

He dropped Harry off first. Louis looked out the window at Harry’s small duplex. He knew it was just Harry and his mother who lived there, the two had talked about that during English class. 

“It was fun, boys,” Harry said, dramatically opening his car door. “Alas, I must be leaving you. I know, I know, you love my company, but all good things must end.” He got out of the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Louis.” 

Louis smiled, waving. “See you then, Haz.”

They drove off, heading to Niall’s street. Liam looked at Louis through the rearview mirror. “He fancies you, y’know.” 

“What?”

“Harry. It’s always just been the three of us, well, since Zayn went off and became one of the ‘cool’ kids, if you can call them that. He’s so selective of who he hangs out with.” 

“Yeah,” Niall piped up, “We’ve tried introducing him to some of our friends, and it just doesn’t always go well. He won’t ever talk to them. And here he is, bowling with you. It’s a good sign.”

Louis didn’t really know how to take that, but he was happy nonetheless. “Well, I’m glad I gave him a good first impression, I guess.” They had stopped in front of his house. 

“This is the one, yeah?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, this is it. Thank you both so much. I can give you gas money if you’d like, Liam.” 

“No, it’s quite alright. See you at school, mate.”

“Bye!” the blonde haired boy added.

“Bye guys. See you tomorrow.”

He watched them leave and entered his house. 

“Louis! How did your day go? I see you made friends.” His mom smiled, hugging him. 

“It was…great.” He couldn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i am SO sorry it took so long to update. i suffered writers block, then did something ridiculous and ended up accidentally DELETING this chapter and i couldn't recover it! luckily i had most of it sent to a friend so i only had to rewrite a little towards the end. (by the way, i'm sorry zayn fans??? you don't have to continue, it may get worse from here. it's okay, i understand.) anyways, i'm super sorry for the delay and i really hope you like this chapter! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed quickly, and Louis found himself in the beginning of Halloween season. Students were decorating the halls with cut-out construction paper pumpkins. Fake skeletons were mounted in the corners of classrooms and fuzzy bats were hung about the ceilings throughout the school building. He wasn’t crazy about Halloween- didn’t really see the fuss about it- but it was also the beginning of autumn, which meant cooler weather. He took a bright orange jumper from his bookbag and pulled it over his head. 

“That’s a nice color on you.” A voice coming from behind startled Louis, and he jumped. 

“Wh- Harry.” He sighed, letting out a small giggle. “You frightened me. Thank you, though.”

The tall boy smiled. “Would you mind holding my bag for a bit? It’s hurting my shoulder.”

“No problem. It’s quite heavy.” Louis said, putting the messenger bag over his shoulder. “You should probably clean it out sometime, y’know.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll get to it.” 

They walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, where Niall and Liam sat at their table, engaged in a conversation. Niall’s face was bright red. Louis and Harry exchanged a look and walked towards them, listening in. 

“…and so I opened the note and turns out it’s a sort of card talking about how the person likes me? And it’s signed secret admirer…I have a secret admirer?”

Harry laughed loudly. “Nialler’s got himself a lover then!” He patted the blonde boy on the back. “And you don’t know who it is,” He glanced at Liam all-too-knowingly, “How very interesting.” He and Louis sat at the table.

“I know! It’s rather exciting.” Niall said, biting into a sandwich. “I wonder who she is?” 

“Hm, dunno. Know what would be just crazy?” Harry said, making eye contact with Liam.

“-what if it were a boy?” Louis interrupted with a devilish grin. Harry patted his knee under the table and laughed. Liam held his breath. His heart lept up into his throat. 

“Oh wow. That’d sure be something. But an admirer is an admirer. I’d probably give ‘im a chonce, ya know. You never know.” He spoke between bites, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Well that settles it. We are going to help you find out who your secret admirer is. Won’t we, Louis?” Harry pulled an apple from Louis’s lunchbox and bit into it. 

“Yep. Wanna help, Liam? I think you’d be the best for the job. You’re always on top of things.” 

“Heh, y-yep! Let’s do it.” Liam swallowed hard and smiled at Niall, who handed him his usual coke. 

“Thanks guys. Yer the best, really.” Niall said, smiling at the group. 

\--------------------------

Harry was sitting at the messy desk in his room, working hard on a report about the first World War. His phone buzzed, meaning he’d received a text message. Niall’s contact ID lit up on the screen. 

Niall: hey mate, i’ve got nothing to do tonight. wanna hit up cornerstone?

Harry smiled. Cornerstone Coffehouse was his and Niall’s favorite hangout spot. They would go there after school some days to chat, drink a latte, and just enjoy each other’s company. Liam wasn’t into coffeehouses, and though he’d accompanied them on more than one occasion, they could tell he didn’t enjoy himself. Because of that, they normally just went with each other. 

Harry: good call!  grabbing my jacket, meet me there in a few xx

He thought about asking Louis to come along, but remembered having a chat with the boy earlier. Louis was supposed to be doing something that night and he couldn’t remember what. Harry decided against inviting him, not wanting to seem a nuisance. He pulled on a coat and began walking to the coffee shop. 

The crunch of the fallen leaves under his feet was one of Harry’s favorite sounds. There were a few things he could listen to every day. That topped his list, along with the clicking of typewriter keys, the scratch of a pencil against paper, the warm crackling of a burning fireplace. He smiled at these thoughts, pulling his coat closer around his small frame. He arrived at Cornerstone, greeted by the smell of freshly ground coffee beans and scones baking in the oven. Niall smiled at him from inside, walking up to greet him as he opened the door. 

“The usual, Haz?”

“Yeah. And, er, we can split a scone if you want.” He added quietly. 

“You sure?”

“Deffo, Niall.”

“D’you like cranberry?”

Harry smiled. “I do.”

Niall beamed. He walked up to the counter, motioning for the barista. “Erm, could we have two caramel lattes and one cranberry scone, with cream on the side, please.” He paid for the order and brought the scone to a small table, along with two plates. He cut the scone in half, placing each piece on a plate. They sat for a bit, waiting for the drinks to be prepared. An amateur saxophonist played a soft solo in the background. It was open mic night, a time for artists to take a small stage in the back of the coffeehouse and play their music. Nights like these were Harry and Niall’s favorite, because such talented people seemed to make the room come alive with their melodies.

“Niall, two lattes”

The boy retrieved their drinks and sat one in front of Harry. 

“The weather is so nice this time of year.” Harry said, tracing his finger around his plate, playing with crumbs.

“A bit cold, but yeah. It’s pretty.” Niall replied, spreading cream carefully along his scone. “I can’t get me mind off that secret admirer.”

“He-they’ll show themselves soon, I’m sure.” 

“Well, I sure hope so. Before I left school, I checked my locker, y’know, and there was another note. It said they were closer than I thought. I dunno what that means, Harry.”

Harry smiled at his friend’s slight frustration. “Sweet boy. It means that whoever this admirer is, well, they’re probably right under your nose.” 

Niall looked up innocently. “You don’t think it’s Abigail do you? I don’t really like her. She’s too nosy. Always asking about me day an’ all.”

“I doubt it.” 

“Hm.”

“You’ll find out soon, Niall. I am absolutely positive.” 

The saxophonist had left and a new song was starting. Niall lifted his cup up and blew on his drink to cool it before taking a long sip. Harry did the same. 

“Y’know you don’t have to finish that, don’t you, Harry?”

Harry looked at his scone. “I know.”

“Okay, just making sure. I’m not Liam, heh. You can do whatever, just want you to be comfortable.”

“I’m fine.” Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn’t want this conversation to continue. 

“Okay,” the boy perked up, “Hey! I know this song. This is the Cure! Whoever’s singing is damn good.” He peered at the stage. “Oh my lord. Harry, look…”

Harry turned around and focused on the stage. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Leaning against the mic stand was Louis Tomlinson. His quiet, shy friend was standing on a stage and singing his heart out to a room full of strangers. And Niall was right, he was doing a damn good job. Louis had the voice of an angel. It was light, gentle, and raspy, but at the same time powerful and passionate. Harry’s heart skipped a beat and he fell into a trance. 

Niall watched in wonder as the lyrics dripped from his friend’s mouth like honey.

_But if I had your faith_  
Then I could make it safe and clean  
Oh, if only I was sure  
Like my head in the door was a dream 

Soon, Louis’s song was over, and he got off the stage. He was surprised and slightly embarrassed when confronted by Niall and Harry. 

“You didn’t tell me you could sing!” Niall said, hugging him. “You’re so good too! Who knew!” 

“Heh, thank you Niall, I was afraid you guys would laugh at me. Oh, look at this lad, he sings at coffeeshops, what a wannabe loser.” Louis looked at the ground. His cheeks turned red.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “You kidding? You’ve got talent. You’re great.” 

“Th-thanks guys..heh, I didn’t really expect you to be here. I-I can’t stay, I’m meeting my mum for dinner.” He said goodbye to the two and hurried out of the shop.

Niall looked at Harry. “He was so embarrassed! How cute. He can really hold a tune.”

“Yeah…” Harry muttered. He was lost in thought. 

“You okay, Haz?” 

“Y-yeah. Just, that was cool.” He checked his watch. “Guess we better head home, eh?”

“You’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow, mate.” He grabbed the two pieces of scone and wrapped them in a napkin. 

“Goodbye, Nialler.” They left the coffeeshop and turned opposite ways down the street. 

Harry was in deep thought on his way home. He saw Louis in a new light. He’d always fancied the boy, but what he had just heard changed something in his brain. He didn’t just see Louis as an awkward, funny little friend; someone who could make him smile on occasion…No, Harry saw something else in him, something beautiful. Louis was his sunlight. He was a smart, wonderful, positive sliver of sunlight sent to make every one of Harry’s days just a little brighter. Harry sighed heavily, hoping to slow the rate of his rapid heartbeat. He took careful measure to avoid every leaf on his path, not wanting to dilute the memory of Louis’s voice.

He added it to his list of favorite sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like it's a bit short compared to my other chapters, sorry about that...anywho i hope you like it! xx more to come soon


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was dreading the school day. He knew his mates were waiting to spring on him with questions and comments about his performance. He was so sure they’d never find out, that he’d be able to keep his interests a secret. He got on the bus and shuffled to the back, knowing the only open seat would be next to Niall. 

“’Ey, Louis.” The blonde haired boy was looking down, holding a bright pink piece of paper. 

“Hello, Niall. Another letter from your secret lover?” 

He blushed. “Y-yeah…it’s right frustratin’. I just want to know who this is, they’ve such a way with words…I just want to meet ‘em.” He stared out the window. “Y’know, Louis, why can’t people just be open? I ‘ate secrets. Just look at this. Whoever they are, apparently they think they’re in love with me. In love? I have to know who this is. I just have to.”

“Aw, Nialler, now not everybody can be as social as you are.” Louis pinched the boy’s already red cheeks, giving them a darker hue. “I bet this person is just nervous, or maybe embarrassed. They’ll think you’ll laugh at them, I bet.” 

“You know who it is, don’t you?”

“N-now I never said that, Niall.” 

“Louis! You know!”

“I said no such thing!”

“Do you know?”

“I didn’t say I knew.”

“Yes or no, Louis?!”

Louis fell silent. Niall flared his nostrils. 

“I’ve ‘ad it! Louis, tell me now or…or…or I won’t talk to you ‘til you do!”

“I don’t know, Niall.”

The boy turned his gaze back to the window. 

“Aw, Nialler, don’t do this to me…I swore secrecy. Swear I did.”

Niall gave him a passive-aggressive side-eye. 

“Niall…c’mon now. Niiiiiall…”

The bus had come to a halt in front of the school. Niall grabbed his things and slipped past Louis, who chuckled under his breath. He walked off of the bus and saw Liam sitting on a concrete bench nearby. 

“You know you should just fess up, right? Can’t keep him searching forever.”

Liam ran his hand across his hair. “I’m going to do it today and I’m…scared. I’m terrified, Lou.” He gave a quick laugh and looked at the ground. “I can’t do it. I can’t-“

“Oh come off it. Yes you can, and yes you will.” 

“Y-yes I can and…and…”

“And yes you will!” Louis smiled, patting him on the back and heading into the school building. Harry met him at the door. 

“So, is he going to finally do it?”

“Yep. Said so himself. I do hope he waits until lunch, though, I have to see this.” 

Just then, Niall brushed past the two. 

“Hey, Niall!” Harry called. Niall turned around. 

“Hullo, Harry.” He gave Louis a cold stare and walked off. 

“Wow. Ice queen. What was that about, Lou?”

“Eh,” Louis giggled, “He knows that I know, and I won’t tell him. He’s frustrated with me.”

“He’s so cute when he’s mad.” Harry said, handing Louis his messenger bag as they walked to their first class. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Louis hesitated as they approached the lunch table. Niall seemed his usual self, and when he saw them –avoiding Louis’s existence entirely- he didn’t jump up or react or anything. 

“Still in the dark, Niall?”

“Aye. Do you know, Harry? Louis knows, and he won’t tell me.” He still wouldn’t look at the boy. 

“I don’t. I swear.” Harry gave him a convincing simper. “Believe me, Niall. If I knew, I wouldn’t keep it from you.” Louis kicked his foot lightly under the table. Niall looked down at his lunch, and Harry winked at Louis, who rolled his eyes. 

Liam had come in, shuffling quietly into his seat. “So, what’s up guys?”

“Payno. Louis knows who it is.”

“Oh does he now?” Liam shot a dirty look at Louis.

“Yeah, and he won’t tell me.”

Liam sighed. “That’s a shame.” 

They all began to nibble on their lunches, except Harry, who was doodling in one of his many sketchbooks. Liam was picking around at his Chinese leftovers, pausing every few minutes as if he’d plucked up the nerve to say something. Nevertheless, he would eventually look back at his food and begin twirling a few noodles around on his fork. 

“Liam! Liam, glad I could find you.”

He looked up, along with the other three boys. A tall red-haired girl in a long pleated skirt stood in front of their table. 

“Oh, h-hi Lucy.” Liam said, forcing a small smile. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Lucy was the most annoying student in their school, possibly the most annoying human on earth. And she was obsessed with Liam.

“You dropped this on the way to lunch. I went looking for you everywhere. Sure you wouldn’t want to lose it, y’know?” The girl laughed, handing him a box. 

Liam went pale. He slowly grabbed the box from her. “Th-thank you Lucy.”

“You’re welcome, Liam.” She smiled from ear to ear, standing there for what seemed like ages. 

“Go on Lucy. We’re trying to have a conversation and it’s a bit gory. Bet you wouldn’t want to hear it. Guts and blood an’ everything.” Harry said coolly, resting his feet on the table. “Go on, then.”

Lucy grimaced. “Harry Styles, you’re so...so...”

"Charming?" Harry smiled. "Clever? Devilishly handsome?"

"You're so _rude_!" She stormed off.

He just laughed, continuing to doodle in his book.

“Wuzzat, Payno?” Niall said, reaching over. 

“What? N-nothing.” He frantically attempted to open his backpack, trying to get the box away from Niall’s grasp.

“Lemme see it, you’re hiding it.” The blonde boy began to laugh, grabbing for the box. “N-no! Niall don-“ 

The box split open, its contents spilling over the lunch table. Niall gasped. It was a box of small envelopes, and cards…the same kind he was finding in his locker, his backpack, his desks. 

Liam turned bright cherry red, and he began to stutter. “N-n-niall I…”

Niall was still in shock. He stood up. “I h-have to…” He paused. “It w-was you? B-but the c-c-cards said that…”

“That I…think I am in love with you…”

Niall sat back down.

Harry and Louis held their breath. As far as Niall and Liam were concerned, it was like they didn’t exist. Liam was a blushing, bumbling idiot, for lack of a better term. Niall was still sitting there, mouth wide open in the same surprised expression. 

The lunch table was absolutely silent and still, the air thick around them. Louis put his hand on Harry’s knee. Harry put his hand on Louis’s. They didn’t dare say a word. 

“Do it...” Harry said, in a barely audible whisper. He looked at Louis, who knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“Liam, I dunno what to…” The blonde boy trailed off. He looked down for a split second, closed his eyes, took a deep breath.

“Niall?”

Suddenly, gently, Niall took Liam’s face in his hands. He kissed the boy, lingering on his lips before slowly pulling away. 

Harry clenched Louis’s hand. 

Liam’s head was swimming. He smiled, grabbing Niall’s hands, staring into his bright blue eyes. 

“Holy shit.” Louis said, breaking the silence. Niall looked at him, remembering they weren’t alone at the table. 

“I’m sorry, Louis. I was just…”

“Oh hush up now.” Louis said, “Just go back to bein’ all cute and lovey.”

“Makes me ill.” Harry said, grinning. “Absolutely ill.”


	6. Chapter 6

Louis sat in English, periodically glancing over at the empty desk next to him. Harry was absent, leaving Louis to sit in a boring class listening to a boring teacher give a boring lecture on boring grammar. He flipped through his notebook, laughing at all the doodles Harry had drawn mindlessly whilst they passed notes back and forth in previous lessons. He pulled his phone out, hiding it in his desk, and began to text his friend. 

Louis: hey, where ya at? im being tortured to death by mr lee’s slow drone ;-)  
Harry: sorry mate. ill.  
Louis: oh no :-( whats wrong?  
Harry: prob a stomach bug, don’t worry about me  
Louis: you make it hard not to sometimes  
Harry: i seem to have that affect on people ;-)  
Louis: it’s ‘effect’ ;-)  
Harry: oh alright mr lee!

Louis laughed aloud, then covered his mouth, hoping the cantankerous old teacher hadn’t heard him. Luckily, he was too busy talking about adverbs to notice. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the cold, tiled floor of his bathroom. It was eight thirty in the morning, and he hadn't slept a wink the previous night. His eyes were burning, partially due to his three hour crying session. The twenty minutes of attempting to purge absolutely nothing but stomach acid didn’t really help either. He was dizzy, his head slowly lolled from side to side. He didn’t have the strength to hold it up. He whimpered softly, the stinging in his throat seemed to intensify with every breath. His morning was a blur. All he could clearly remember was the conversation with his mother as she caught him running to the bathroom.

_Harry, are you alright?  
Yeah, mom, just...have a stomach bug.   
Should I stay home from work?  
Mum, I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself.  
Alright... I'll leave you some soup, if you're up for it_

He took all the strength he had to pull himself up from the floor, using the sink to sturdy himself. His legs wobbled as he shuffled his way down the hall to his bed. His stomach screamed, lurched, ached for something he refused to give. Pulling the blanket around him, he closed his eyes, hoping to escape to dreamland. 

A quick knock at his door woke him up. The clock read 4:17 pm. He'd passed out, and slept for nearly nine hours.

“Harry dear? I know you’re unwell but you’ve got a visitor, would you like me to have him come up?” Anne stood in the doorway, a worried expression on her face. 

“Hmm? Who is it?” He groaned. He didn’t want company. 

“It’s Louis Tomlinson, says he’s a friend from school? Harry…” she furrowed her brow, “Did you eat the soup I left for you in the fridge, dear?”

“Y-yeah mum” He didn’t, he had washed it down the kitchen sink as soon as she left for work earlier. He didn’t have the heart to confess that to his poor mother, though. “You can let Louis come up, that’s fine.” He smiled at her, and sat up in the bed. His head was pounding. 

Louis entered the doorway, his bag in hand. “Hi Harry, sorry to bother you.”

“You aren’t bothering me, Lou.” He patted the bed. “Have a seat.”

Louis pulled Harry’s desk chair towards the bed. “It’s alright, I’ve got one here. Erm, Ms. Jamieson needed me to give you a few assignments as to catch you up, plus I just wanted to see you.”

Harry smiled, grabbing the papers. “Thanks.”

“Harry,” Louis said in a small voice, “You look so thin. Are you alright? H-have you been, y’know, have you been eating an’ all? Liam was concerned and…” He was looking around nervously. “Y’know how Liam is.” He forced a laugh.

“I’m fine though? Just a stomach bug, like I said. Been sick all morning. Liam’s always just so concerned over things that quite frankly…well…well, they aren’t any of his concern.”

Louis smiled, tight-lipped. “Alright then.”

“Louis, I’m fine.”

“I believe you.” 

Harry could tell Louis was lying, but to be honest, he couldn’t care less to argue. He didn’t have the strength. “Thank you for bringing me my assignments.” He said quietly, putting the packets on his nightstand. 

“It’s no problem. I er, guess I’d better be off then.” Louis picked up his bag. “You think you’ll be well enough to go to school tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Feeling better already.” 

Louis sat softly on the bed beside him. “A-alright then. See you tomorrow.” He paused, then hugged Harry briefly before getting up and hurrying out the door. 

Harry smiled, finding the strength to get up and place the packet of papers on his desk. He’d worry about them tomorrow. Anne showed up again, leaning against the doorframe.   
“He gave you assignments? What a sweet boy.”

“Yeah.” He couldn’t help but blush. “He’s a great friend.”

“Just a friend? Pity.”

“Mum!” 

Anne just winked and shrugged. “Can you stomach dinner?”

His smile fell. “Erm, dunno…what are we having?”

“I can make you anything really, dear. I was going to just have some leftovers.”

“C-can you make me a salad? With some chicken maybe.”

“If you promise to eat it.”

“Mum.”

“Harry.”

“I’m going to eat it. I asked for it, didn’t I?” He tried not to snap at her, tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. She didn’t seem to notice.

“Alright, dearie.”

“Can you get me some ibuprofen too, mum? My head still hurts.”

She approached him, reaching up to kiss his forehead. “Of course, darling.” As she walked away, she turned. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re, well,” she had a slightly pained expression on her face, “if you’re struggling, you’ll tell me, won’t you?”

“Of course, mum.” 

“Okay.” She smiled, then turned back and walked down to the kitchen. 

His heart hurt. He couldn’t stand to have his mother think like that. Of course, he didn’t want to tell her what he was going through. He didn’t want to disappoint her. He remembered year nine, when his guidance counselor had called her in for a conference about his ‘concerns’. He remembered the therapist appointments, the one visit to the psychiatrist where Harry lost his cool and stormed out. That day he promised Anne he’d get better, that it was just a phase, and she believed him. Since then, he’d managed to keep his deterioration a secret. He feared she was beginning to notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so this one's gonna be a little different! we're going back in time. :o  
> this is a little background story on niall! next chapter will be more background (mainly harry!), then we'll be back in current time.  
> hope you enjoy!!! xx

Niall Horan woke up early one November morning to the sound of his shrill alarm and, delightfully, the smell of corned beef hash. He climbed out of bed and scrambled down the stairs. 

“Mum!”

“Good morning, sweet boy. Did you sleep well?” His mother stood in the kitchen, fixing the collar on his older brother’s shirt. 

“Sure did, mum. Are we having hash for breakfast?” He sat in his chair, watching the bright, happy cartoons on the television. 

“You called it. Now, eat up and get ready. Don’t want to be late for your first day!”

Niall smiled softly. He had moved to Wolverhampton from his cozy home in Mullingar, Ireland. He saw it as a sort of adventure. Of course, he missed his friends and family back home, but he was ready to meet all kinds of new people and make even more new pals. He ate all his breakfast and scurried back up the stairs.

He threw on a thick, baggy, wooly jumper and jeans. Looking in the mirror, he began combing his dirty blonde hair, eagerly dreaming about the day ahead of him. 

He followed his mom into her car and, as they drove off, watched the scenery passing by out of his window. Sure, it wasn’t as pretty as Ireland, but it was still nice. They stopped in front of the school. Niall’s heart skipped a beat. It was huge. He looked at his mother. 

“It’ll be okay dear, I’ll walk in with you.” She smiled, parking her car and grabbing her purse. Niall felt his heart sitting neatly in his esophagus, and he pulled the straps of his bookbag over his shoulders. He got out of the car and walked into the building. He watched his mother speak to the secretary, who smiled politely at Niall and wrote a few things down on a chart. She called someone on her phone, and suddenly a man walked in, resting a hand on Niall’s shoulder. 

“Come along, young man.” His voice was booming and jolly. “I’ll take you to your classroom.”

He hugged his mother goodbye, and set off with the man. A million thoughts ran through his head, and he began to get excited again. The man was talking about Niall’s teacher, what happens at lunchtime, recess, things he’d heard a few times before. It wasn’t going to be much different than Ireland. The man stopped at a door. 

“Here’s your classroom, son.” He opened it and ushered Niall inside. “Excuse me for interrupting, Miss Laughlin, but your new student is here.”

A tall, slim woman in a pretty floral dress stood up. “Thank you so much, Mr. Connelly.” She motioned for Niall to stand beside her, and he complied. Mr. Connelly waved, and left the classroom.

“Class, please welcome Niall Horan. He’s come here from Ireland! Tell us about yourself, Niall, dear.”

“Erm, yes ma’am. Well, as she said, I’m Irish. I’m from Mullingar! It’s nice there. Um, about me? Well, I have an older brother named Greg, and a dog named Lilly. And, I’m learning how to play the guitar, and I like making friends. I think that’s really it, though.”

“Well that’s fantastic!” The teacher smiled. “Niall, dear, we’ll have you sit next to Liam Payne. Liam, will you stand up so Niall knows where to sit?” Niall peered through the small crowd of students. A dark haired boy with big brown eyes stood up and proudly pointed to the empty desk next to him. Niall smiled and walked toward him, placing his bag on the floor. 

“Niall, dear, I forgot to mention. Your bag goes on the hook over on that wall, and above the hook is your cubby!” The teacher pointed to a row of bags. “Your books and binders go into the cubby. Liam, will you show him?” 

Liam walked Niall over to the cubbies. “Hi, Niall. I didn’t get to introduce myself.” He hung the boy’s bookbag on a hook numbered 30, and opened it to put his binders into the cubby. 

“H-hullo.” Niall stuttered, offering to shake his hand. 

Liam accepted heartily. “You’ve such an interesting accent, it’s so cool!”

Niall laughed. “Thanks, you do too!” 

They walked back to their seats. Miss Laughlin continued her lesson on multiplication. Niall wrote his notes down, but couldn’t help daydreaming. He was glad; he’d already seemed to make a friend. 

Soon, the teacher stopped, looking at the clock. “It’s time for lunch! If you have brought lunch, go ahead and get your bag now.” 

Liam looked at Niall. “Did you pack a lunch?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I brought money to buy mine.” He pulled a small coin pouch out of his pocket. 

“I’m buying mine as well. C’mon, Niall, let’s go get in line.” The boys ran to the front of the classroom. Their teacher then led the long line of students down the halls into a large cafeteria. 

“Hope you make some nice friends today, Niall! Look’s like you’ve already found one in Liam.” Miss Laughlin smiled sweetly and he nodded. He and Liam hurried over to the lunch line. 

Luckily, it was pizza day. Niall picked up his tray, along with a chocolate milk and followed Liam to their class’s table. Liam sat across from a small, curly haired boy. “Here, Niall, sit next to me. This here is Harry Styles. He’s my best mate.” 

The boy smiled, putting down his book. “Hello, Niall. Pleasure to meet you.” He had a soft voice. 

“Hiya, Harry.” Niall glanced at his book. “Whatcha readin’?” 

“Farenheit 451. It’s pretty good so far.” He handed it to Niall. “You can read the bit on the back.”

“It seems cool!” Niall said, giving it back. “Could I borrow it after you’re done?” 

“Sure.” He was about to say something else when a small girl interrupted them. 

“Well, hello, new boy.” She smiled, sticking her hand out to shake Niall’s. “I’m Lucy. See you’ve made friends with Liam.” She smacked on chewing gum. 

“Hullo, Lucy. Yeh, Liam and Harry.” 

She giggled. “Your accent is funny. Say ‘brother’, again?” Two girls sitting near her watched Niall intently.

“Erm…brother?”

“Ha! Brudder. It’s bro-ther. There wouldn’t be a –th if you didn’t pronounce it, you know.” 

“Shut up, Lucy. Go annoy someone else.” Harry said coolly. 

“I’m not annoying him, I’m just trying to teach him how to speak properly. He sure doesn't speak like he's got proper education. In fact, he speaks like he's never even been to school.”

“The boy can speak just fine, someone should teach you how to socialize properly.” Harry rolled his eyes. Niall’s face turned bright red.

“I dunno why Liam hangs out with you, Harry.” 

“At least he doesn’t hang out with you,” the boy retorted. Liam laughed loudly. 

“Go away, Lucy.” Liam said, waving his hand. “Go on, shoo.” This made Niall chuckle. Lucy huffed and rejoined her friends. 

“Thanks, guys. I guess I do sound weird, don’t I?”

“No, you sound Irish. ‘S’not weird.” Harry said. “I like your accent.” 

Just then, another boy sat at the table across from them, chatting and laughing loudly with a group of rowdy-looking boys. “Ugh. He’s sure making it clear he doesn’t want to be seen with us, eh?” Harry picked through the salad he’d brought from home. 

Liam frowned. “Yeah.”

“Who’s that then?” Niall asked, biting into his pizza. 

“Oh, that’s Zayn Malik. He was our best friend, til last summer, when he decided to start hanging out with the lads on the football team.” Liam replied. “Now he’s too good for us.” 

“Won’t even give us the time of day anymore.” Harry sighed. 

“Well, that means he wasn’t a true friend to begin with.” Niall said, opening his chocolate milk. “If he won’t be there for you now, he never truly was.”

Liam patted his shoulder. “You’re like, deep.” 

Harry laughed. “Well, you’re insightful.”

“Harry, stop. Y’know I dunno what that means yet.” Liam pouted. 

As Miss Laughlin returned to the cafeteria and the boys began to throw away their trash, Harry ruffled Liam’s hair and laughed. “It means…well, deep.” 

\-------------------------------------  
After what seemed like hours of reading and grammar questions, it was time for recess. Niall took recess very seriously, it was his favorite time of the school day. Considering this was his last year to enjoy it, he made a point to savor the outside play. He rushed after Liam and Harry, who had taken off for the blacktop. Harry sat on the ground at the edge and watched Liam run around, dribbling a ball between his feet. 

“I’m gonna be the next big star, huh, Haz?” Liam said, kicking the ball into an imaginary goal. “The whole crowd’ll be screamin’ and cheerin’ for me.” He smiled into the distance. 

“Yeah, or they’ll cheer for me.” Niall said, kicking the ball in circles around Liam, chanting “Hor-an! Hor-an!” They passed the ball to each other. 

Liam chuckled. “You like football?”

“No.” Niall smiled, kicking the ball away from him. “Not enough to join a team, anyways. But I like playing non-competitively.”

“Pacifist?” Harry said, looking up from his book. 

“Wuzzat?” Niall asked, as Liam stole the ball from him and dribbled away. 

“N-nothing.” Harry giggled. 

“Stop using big words, Hazza!” Liam groaned. “We don’t get ‘em.”

The boy just laughed and shook his head, his curls bouncing gently around him. 

“Hello, New Boy.” Lucy had run up with her gaggle of friends. “Wanna play jumprope?”

“N-no thanks.” 

The group of girls began to laugh. “Doesn’t he talk funny? Told you.”

“He doesn’t talk funny, though.” Liam said, picking up his ball. “He just has a different accent.”

“Yeah, not like you talk all perfect, eh?” Niall said, frowning. 

“Whatever. You’re rude. Go back to Ireland, no one wants you here, dumbing up the place.” Lucy looked at her group of friends who’d all nodded their heads in agreement. “I better leave before I catch your stupid.” She left, her trail of friends guffawing and sticking their tongues out at the blonde boy. 

“Don’t listen to ‘em, Niall. They’re all…ignorant.” Harry said quietly, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Bitches.” Liam spat, turning to Niall. “They’re irrelevant.”

“I know, guys. Thanks for being my friends, though. I appreciate it.”

Regardless of Lucy and her ridiculous robot friends, Niall had thoroughly enjoyed his first day, and enthusiastically told his mother about it on the ride home. He thought about his new friends whilst eating his dinner, cleaning his room, and doing the rather difficult maths homework Miss Laughlin assigned. He thought about Harry’s curly hair and seemingly endless knowledge on big words and long chapter-books. He thought about Liam’s football dreams and funny jokes, and how the boy would probably defend his friends to the end. That was a, what did his mother call it? A respectable trait. He was glad he had met such wonderful people. He was especially glad they’d accepted him as their friend. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time had passed quickly and Niall had already been at his new school for a month, though it barely seemed like a week. He, Harry, and Liam had become closer than ever. Niall would play pretend football with Liam while Harry sat on the sidelines, cheering them on and keeping his nose stuck into whatever he’d be reading that week. They’d all hang out in the courtyard together, waiting on their parents to pick them up, sometimes visiting each other’s houses for tea. Niall was the happiest he’d ever been. 

He wasn’t expecting any different.

It was a particularly chilly Monday morning, one week before Christmas break, and Niall was already making plans with his mother to have his friends over. 

“Now Niall, have they spoken to their parents yet?”

“Well, no, mum, but see I figured I should ask you first-“

“Of course it’s fine with me, but exchange numbers, find out schedules, you know.” She knelt down to him. “We’ll figure something out, sweet boy.” She gave him a bear hug and pulled a big coat over him, sending him out the front door and towards the car. As they arrived to the school he kissed his mum’s cheek and ran into the warm building. 

\--  
During lunch, Niall couldn’t keep still. “Do either of you have plans for break? Other than, well, Christmas…”

“No.” Liam stated, his mouth full of bread. 

“I’ll be at my cousin’s house throughout the break, but other than that, nothing really…” Harry had put his book down. “Did you guys want to hang out?”

Niall beamed. “I was just wonderin’, y’know, if you guys wanted to come to my house for a couple’a days. See, me brother Greg has an Xbox an’ he said we could play it if we were careful, an’ I’ve got FIFA and a few other games. And me mum makes a good peppermint hot chocolate an’ we could watch movies…”

“That sounds awesome! I’ll ask my mum.” Liam smiled widely. Harry nodded. 

“Oh wow, that’d be great. Erm, my mum asked if I could have your numbers so she could talk to your mums and we could all…y’know what I mean.” Niall could barely contain his excitement. They chattered eagerly about plans and didn’t notice Lucy coming up behind them. 

“Hello, boys.” 

Niall rolled his eyes. “What d’ya want Lucy?”

“Oh, I wasn’t speaking to you, Dumbo.” Lucy snarled. “Liam, I’m having a winter party on Friday after school, before break. Say you’ll come?” She batted her eyelashes. 

“Why would I come to your party?” He paid no attention to her, putting all his focus on taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Only the coolest people are coming. Maybe you could make better friends than that nerd and this boy who can’t even talk right.” She mimicked Niall’s prominent brogue, crossing her eyes. “Or doo ya have udder plans?” 

Niall raised his voice. “Sod off, Lucy! Liam’s my friend.”

“You think that.” She left without another word.

“She’s just the worst.” Liam patted Niall’s back. “Don’t let her get to you.”

“I never do.” Niall picked through his plate of hashbrowns. 

Waiting for Miss Laughlin to dismiss the class for recess, Niall watched as Liam seemed to be speaking to Lucy at the back of the classroom. He poked Harry’s arm. 

“Hmm?” 

“Whaddya think they’re talking about?”

Harry lazily looked over at the two. “He’s probably denying her persistent invitations. I wouldn’t worry about it.” He crept back into his book.

“Ugh.” He scrunched his nose, but as Liam rejoined them, he put on a happy face. Miss Laughlin opened the classroom door and they ran out to the playground. Liam grabbed a ball and began to do tricks, but Niall found it too cold to play. He sat next to Harry, shivering in his coat and gloves. 

“Y’know if you move around you’ll get warmer.” 

“B-but I’m too c-c-cold to move around. Think I’m fr-fro-o-zen.” His teeth chattered. 

“C’mere Niall! I wanna play football.” Liam whined, dribbling the ball between his feet. “I’m bored!”

“C-can’t we play something d-d-different? So I don’t h-have to get up?”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Fine. What do you want to play?”

“I dunno.” Niall curled up, attempting to get warmer. 

The group sat in silence for a while. Liam finally got up and grabbed the ball. “Niall, c’mon. Harry. We can play monkey in the middle!” 

Harry stood up, looking at Niall. “Could I be in the middle?” He smiled, extending a hand, which Niall grabbed to pull himself up. 

“Okay.” Niall laughed and caught the ball Liam threw. The boys played, laughing and shouting and horsing around. Niall forgot all about being cold and was highly disappointed when it was time to come inside. 

“Class, please grab your science books and notebooks!” Miss Laughlin said as the students wandered into the classroom. Niall headed to his bookbag, alongside Harry. He unzipped his bookbag and pulled out his things. Suddenly, hundreds of pieces of paper scattered out of his textbook. The class laughed, and Miss Laughlin walked over to see what the ruckus was. 

“Niall, your bookbag is untidy! Let me help you-“

Niall wasn’t listening. Someone had written all over his binders and notebooks. Nasty phrases were written in bright orange and green. 

GO HOME

DUMBO

IDIOT

LOSER

The pieces of paper had the same things written on them. All of his things had been demolished, save his textbooks. He looked at Miss Laughlin in despair, and Harry and Liam watched in horror as tears streamed down his bright red cheeks. 

Half of the class was in an uproar, laughing at Niall’s misfortune. The other half was silent, intently watching as to see what Miss Laughlin would do. 

“Who did this? Who did this to poor Niall?”

The students fell silent. 

“Will no one fess up? I’ll begin searching your belongings.” She turned to the blonde boy. “Niall dear, are you alright? Don’t listen to this, you have classmates who love to be your friend, very much. Why don’t you go wash up? Take a breather?” She gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Y-yes ma’am.” He tried his best to stifle his soft sobs. He walked out of the classroom, wiping his face with the collar of his shirt. 

The classroom was just the way he’d left it; silent, with Miss Laughlin searching student’s desks and bags. As she reached one bag, she pulled out Sharpie markers in green and orange. 

“Lucy.” 

She led Lucy outside of the classroom. Niall was both in shock, and not surprised. He knew it had to be Lucy, but he didn’t think she hated him that much. 

As she returned, Miss Laughlin brought her to Niall’s desk. She muttered sorry, grabbed her things, and left. 

Niall was furious. 

As the bell rang and the day was over, he rushed out of the classroom, accompanied by Liam and Harry. 

“That was sick, what she did.” Harry remarked. 

“It was low.” Liam agreed, “She shouldn’t have done that. I bet Tiffany helped her, too.”

Niall looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet. They passed her sitting in the otherwise empty principal’s office. Acting on impulse, Niall entered the room. 

“Why did you do that?!” He sat his bag on the ground. “What is so wrong with me?”

She glared at him. “Everyone thinks it. Harry is your only friend. Liam only hangs out with you for pity. You’re a loser. Said so himself.” She smirked, waving at Liam through the glass. Niall turned, looking at Liam’s confused face. 

“He s-he said that?” 

“Sure did. He probably thinks you’re annoying.” 

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!” He rushed out of the office, pushing past Liam and Harry. 

“Ow! Niall, what’s that about?”

“Sod off, Liam! If you didn’t like me so much you could’ve at least told me, and not put on some sort of game! I’m not an idiot, but you made me out to be. S-sod…” He felt his throat catch. He ran to the courtyard, leaving Liam and Harry behind. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon in his bed, crying. 

“Could I come in?” His brother stood at the doorway.

“Sure.”

Greg sat on his bed. “Hey. Mum told me what happened.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I get that. Here, I’ve got ya somethin’.” He gave Niall a new set of binders and notebooks. “We can throw your old ones in the garbage bin. Set ‘em on fire, too, if ya like.” This caused Niall to chuckle. 

“Gee, thanks.”

“Wasn’t nothin’. Hey, yer friend’s been calling nonstop askin’ about ye.” 

“Who, Harry? Tell him I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“No…Liam I think it was?”

Niall sat up, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “Liam?”

“He said it was important that he talk to ye.”

“Oh…okay…”

“If that was ‘im who picked on ye, I’ll rough ‘im up!”

“It…wasn’t.” Niall picked up the phone in his room. “Thanks, Greg.”

“Anything for you, bro.” He left the room.

Niall dialed the number Liam had written down on his notebook. The phone began to ring, and Niall’s stomach twisted itself in knots. 

“Hello?” It was a woman’s voice. 

“Hullo, ma’am, could I speak to Liam?”

“This must be Niall. Yes, dearie, wait just a moment.” There was a bit of shuffling, and Liam had picked up the phone. 

“Niall?”

“Y-yeah it’s me.”

“Look, I’m so sorry. I know you think I did that thing back there but I swear I didn’t, I didn’t talk to Lucy about you or anything. I told her to leave you alone, actually. I swear, Niall. Please believe me.” It sounded like the boy had been crying. 

“O’course I believe you…I’m sorry I yelled at ye before. I didn’t mean it. Can we still hang out over break?”

Liam laughed. “’Course. Will you be at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good. I’ll see you then, eh?”

“Yeah.” Niall chuckled. “But we won’t be seein’ Lucy, will we?”

“Nope, mum said she got suspended for three days, an’ her mum said she wouldn’t be back til after break!”

“Really?!” 

“Yep. Good thing too. I thought I’d punch her if I saw her face again.”

“Liam, you can’t hit a girl!”

“Lucy’s not a girl! She’s a witch, she is!”

Niall laughed. They said their good-byes and he hung up the phone. He really was glad to have such good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, the next chapter will also be background, then chapter 9 should be back on track!!! hopefully you liked it, i really appreciate all your feedback and kudos it means so much!!! xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the second and last background chapter (unless i need one for future chapters, dont think i will though) and this is set in grade 9 so :) enjoy!! xx

It was free period and Niall, Harry, and Liam sat in the corner of the library, whispering to each other.

“One more month of this hell and it’ll be summertime, eh?” Niall flicked a pen around the table.

“Yeah, then we’ll be sophomores.” Liam puffed out his chest. “I’m trying for the football team again in August.”

“You don’t need to try, though.” Harry said, smirking. “You know you’ll get it. Who’d miss a chance to have Liam Payne on their team?” Liam gave a prideful smile at this. 

“You’re right, aren’t you, Haz? I mean, I’m probably the best player too. And the youngest, at that.”

“Don’t let it get to your head, now.” The curly haired boy picked up his book, flipping carelessly through the pages. “So, do you guys wanna hang out after school?”

“I’ve nothing better to do.” Niall rested his head on the table. “We could go to the bowling alley.”

“I’m feeling like a pizza though.” Liam said, “I had to do a test during lunch.”

“I’m always up for a bite.” The blonde boy replied, sitting up in his chair. “We can do that. Harry?”

“Y-yeah, fine, I can come with.”

“And you should eat a slice, Haz. Just one.”

“I don’t know, yet. Maybe. I’m not that hungry.”

“It’s always that way with you, not hungry, ate earlier…” Liam trailed off. He knew it was useless. The group got up as the bell rang and went on to their respective classes. 

\--  
Harry entered the courtyard at the end of the school day, walking along the brick-laid path, looking at the rows of flowers. There were foxgloves, lilies, marigolds. He sat at a free bench and rummaged through his bag, looking for a book to read while he waited on his friends. He felt that he was being watched. 

He looked up, and there stood Zayn Malik. He rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want, Zayn?”

“Just a nice chat, we haven’t spoken in a while.”

“That’s bullshit, but I can talk to you. What about?”

“Wondering what you’re up to these days.” His friends began to encircle them. The Brutes, as Harry lovingly referred to them. “I heard you were trying to get with Percy the other day. You like boys, then?”

“Is that a surprise to you, Malik?” Harry stood up. “Thought we were such good friends.” 

“That why you hang out with Niall and Liam all day long, then? You guys hook up after school?”

“Is that what you think we do? Got some fantasies, Malik? Might wanna get yourself checked. Maybe you got the Gay, too.” He smirked. 

“Fuck off, fag.” He walked up to Harry. “One more word and I can make you wish you were never born.”

“Oh, so we don’t like it when gay men try to water down our thick egos by simply considering the possibility of…*gasp* Homosexuality? The horror! Now I have to succumb to a life of fashion design and culinary arts, not to mention th-“

Zayn shoved him. Hard. He fell to the ground. The Brutes began closing in on him. He heard a voice shouting in the distance. 

“Get off of him! Zayn, I swear to God, take another fucking step.”

Harry tried to sit up, but he felt weak. He lay there, closing his eyes and listening to the commotion. 

“Wuzzat, Payne?”

“You piece of shit. Leave him alone.“ 

“Aw, Prince Payno everybody! Harry can’t fight on his own so he calls his boyfriend to come save him. Harry’ll sure give it to you good tonight.”

Harry pushed himself up off of the ground, his nostrils flaring. He stood up, just in time to watch Liam punch Zayn square in the face. 

“Say something again, mate.” He wiped his hand on his shirt. Blood trickled down Zayn’s face. His friends helped him up and he took off in the other direction, holding his nose and glaring at Liam. 

Niall came in at the last minute. “What just happened?” 

“Zayn Malik rearing his ugly head. I set him straight. Maybe…” He looked at Harry. “Maybe we should postpone pizza. That okay, Niall?”

“Yeah, sure. You okay, Harry?”

“I’m alright, love.” He smiled. “We’ll do pizza tomorrow, maybe.”

They watched as the Irish boy smiled and walked towards the busses. 

Liam turned to Harry. “Haz, why don’t you come over tonight?” 

“Sounds good.” He texted his mom to let her know where he’d be that night. “Could I borrow some clothes?”

“Sure, but you know they always fall off on you. I’m sure I’ve got something smaller.” Liam smiled, and they approached his mom’s car. 

“Hello Harry, dearie! You’re staying tonight, then?” For four years the three boys had basically been living at each other’s houses, so she was used to these little surprises. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Wonderful.”

\--  
Harry came in to Liam’s room and set down his things. “Listen, I want to say thank you for what you did back there. It meant a lot… I wish I weren’t such an easy target.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Erm…” Liam closed his bedroom door. “C-could I talk to you about something?”

Harry gave him a concerned look. “Of course. What is it?”

“I…I…Look, before I say anything, don’t- don’t say I’m confused because I’m not, okay? I have been sure of this since, god, since before I can remember…”

Harry sat down on Liam’s bed, motioning for Liam to sit next to him. “Take your time.”

“I’m bisexual. And, I’m just, scared to admit it, because I see how much shit you get, and I just…”

“It’s okay, Liam,”

“…I take it so personally and…”

“Liam, I understand.”

“…and I just want you to know I love you, mate, and I’ll fuckin’ fight any-“

“Liam. I get it.” He laughed softly. “It’s okay. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Liam smiled. “Thank you for listening.”

\--  
The boys had finished dinner and were playing video games in Harry’s room. Liam noticed his friend had been out of it since their conversation, and it worried him. He paused the game. 

“Harry, what’s up?”

“What?”

“What’s up? You’re spaced out. You are hardly playing.”

“I dunno.”

“Talk to me.”

“I never really thank you enough for being there for me.” He looked down. “Here you are bearing your heart and punching twats in the face and I can barely give a decent thank-you.”

“Haz..”

“No, just listen. You’re a great friend to me, Liam. Better than I deserve. I can’t think of a way to thank you enough. I just…” He leaned towards the boy. Liam didn’t quite know what to do, but as Harry closed his eyes, he felt the need to lean in too. 

They kissed. Honestly, it was the first time Liam had kissed, well, anyone. Harry’s lips felt soft and wonderful against his. 

Harry opened his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I-“

“No. Don’t be.” Liam smiled. “I understand.” 

They realized it was getting pretty late, and began changing into pajamas. Liam crawled into bed, alongside Harry. The boy ran his hand through Liam’s hair. 

Liam said nothing, just smiled and pecked the boy’s cheek. He held Harry in his arms, not quite sure what he was feeling. It wasn’t romantic desire, no, but a sort of warmth coming from his chest. As Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, Liam knew he was holding someone so precious, and from that day forth he vowed to never let another soul hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay really hope you liked it, now on to the actual story!!! xx thank you guys so much for your feedback


	9. Chapter 9

Liam and Harry met Niall and Louis at the front of the school the next morning. Niall leapt into Liam’s arms, laughing as he twirled around. Harry gave Louis a small smile and the group walked towards the building. 

“Where were ya yesterday, Harry?” Niall asked.

“Sick.” The tall, thin boy looked down at the ground. “Stomach bug.” He awaited a retort from Liam, but one wasn’t given. 

“Shame. We missed you.”

“It was just a day,” Harry laughed, “I doubt you missed me that much.” 

“Sure we did, we had nothing to talk about. Poor Lou just sat staring at a wall the whole time.” Liam said, giving Louis a wink. 

“Wha- I did not! We talked. It was a normal day, we just didn’t have you there.” Louis quickly responded, his cheeks turning pink. 

Harry nodded, smiling. “Well, I’m back now. That’s all that matters.”

“So, what’re your plans af-oof!” Liam was suddenly jerked back. Someone had a hold of his bookbag. 

“Liam! Hi! I read your article in the school newspaper, well done, haha, how’d you get to be so talented?” Lucy stood behind the group, continuing to prattle. 

“Lucy, wh-what the fuck?” Liam gave her a stern look. 

“No need to be rude, Liam.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Look, he doesn’t need you around all the time.” Louis stepped in, seeing Liam tense up. “Chill out.”

“I’m his friend. I can speak to him whenever I please.” The redhead crossed her arms indignantly. 

“No, you’re not.” Harry replied, a tired look on his face. “You’re an attention seeking rat. You know he’s dating Niall, yet you refuse to get that fact through your thick head, because for some reason you hate him. Hated him ever since he moved here, in fact. So, you continue to do these outrageously annoying acts of yours when all Liam wants-all any of us want- is to get through a day without having your shrill voice. Can we leave now?”

Her jaw dropped. “And just who the fuck do you think you are, Styles? You aren’t even a decent person. You’re just a shitty tagalong who calls yourself a friend even though the entire lot can’t stand you. You’re a whiny baby, Harry. A big, fat, whiny baby. So stay out of this.”

Harry’s nostrils flared. Louis grabbed him before he could do anything that would get him in trouble. He pushed Louis away and ran into the school. Louis took after him.

“I swear to god, Lucy, get out of my life!” Liam roared. “I don’t like you, I never liked you, and after that stunt you pulled, I certainly never will. Speak to my friends that way again and see what happens, you utter twat.” He stormed off, hoping to catch up to Louis and Harry. 

Niall glared at her. “That’s my boyfriend, now,” he uttered, in a scarily calm whisper, “so sod off, Lucy.” He left to join his friends, leaving her shocked in the middle of the sidewalk.

\--  
Louis had lost Harry. He didn’t know where the lad had run off. He searched frantically, scanning classrooms and offices. Liam caught up to him. 

“Lou, I know where he has to be.” 

Liam led him into one of the boys’ restrooms. There Harry was, sitting on the floor, holding his face in his hands. 

“Haz. Hey. Look at me. She was only trying to hurt you.” Liam grabbed his wrists. “Look at me.”

Louis felt his heart drop. Harry was sobbing frantically, tears streaming down his face. He could barely catch his breath. Just then, Niall burst through the door. 

“Harry. We love you. We love you so much.” He got on the floor and held the boy, allowing Harry to bury his face in his neck. “We promise you, she’s just talking shit. I promise. I love you, Harry.”

Louis knelt down on the floor. “Hey. I haven’t even known you a fraction of the time these lads have, and you’ve made me happier than I’d ever felt in a place I’d lived, well, my whole life.” Harry looked up at him. Louis placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “I promise you, it’s her we can’t stand. Not you. Not ever you.” Harry hugged him and lingered. Louis wrapped his arms around the boy and tightened. He whispered in Harry’s ear. “I love you.”

The bell rang and the four realized they were each late to class. “None of us have missed a day yet, well, besides Haz,” Liam started, “So why don’t we just take a day to ourselves?”

“Like good old times.” Niall laughed. He looked at Harry. “Whaddya say?”

Louis gave the group a concerned look. “Like, skip class? Are you kidding?”

“It’s easier than it seems, Lou.” Liam said. “Almost too easy. Go through the door by the maths wing, go through the woods, have a little walk and you’re in town. We’ll just have to make it back in the courtyard in time for our mum’s to pick us up. Unless you all want to have a stay at my house?”

Harry got up. The group watched him with baited breath. 

“Let’s do it then,” he said, wiping his eyes and nose with his shirt, “’course it’ll take some convincing to get Mum to let me stay over, she still thinks I’m too ill.” He sniffed and gave a small smile. 

“I don’t think we should do this.” Louis was picking at his nails, visibly nervous. 

“Just do it like Liam said, out the door, ‘tru the woods, in town, yeah?” Niall patted him on the back. “I have faith in you.”

Louis said nothing. 

“Okay, so, we can’t all leave at once in case teachers are patrolling. Louis, you and Harry walk out, then Niall, you know the drill, wait a few seconds, then I’ll leave. Remember, Louis, act calm.”

“Don’t tell him that, then he’ll really freak out.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Just follow my lead, Lou.”

Louis gulped and the pair headed out of the bathroom. Things were going okay until they were stopped by a rather large older woman. 

“And just what are the two of you doing wandering the halls?” She furrowed her brow. 

Louis looked at Harry, who’d frozen in place. 

“Well ma’am, I’m sorry, we weren’t wandering. I’m new here, y’see, and Harry was just showing me how to get to my maths class.” Louis spoke up quickly. Harry tried to hide the fact that he was impressed. 

“Hm. Alright, but hurry up! You’re already quite late.”

“Yes ma’am.” Louis nodded. 

“Y-yes ma’am, we’re sorry.” Harry quickly added as they quickened their pace towards the maths hall. He turned to Louis. “Are you serious? You improv genius!” 

“I didn’t know what else to do!” Louis laughed quietly. “I hope Liam and Niall don’t get caught up by her, geez.”

Harry smiled at him and they reached the door. He looked at Louis and held his finger to his mouth. “Be quiet,” he mouthed as he slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. Louis slipped through, followed by Harry, and he silently closed the door. “Now, go.” Harry took off for the woods, and Louis ran after him. He dared not make a sound, afraid a teacher would be around and spot the two. 

Once they got deep into the wooded path, Louis let out a laugh. “Oh my god! My heart is racing. Feel it!” He took Harry’s hand and placed it on his chest. 

“You’ve honestly never skipped school, have you?” Harry said. “Wow. You’re so…”

“So what?”

“You’re so cute.” He chuckled. 

They heard footsteps coming from behind. Niall came through the path, panting. “Always a rush, skipping class.”

“Wait, so how often do you guys do this exactly?” Louis questioned. 

“Oh, we try our best to do it at least once a semester.” Harry exclaimed, nodding in his matter-of-fact sort of way. “We’ve done it for…three years now, eh, Niall? And not a single person has caught on.”

“Not a single one.” Niall repeated, a wide grin on his face. “Once we nearly ran into me mum at a store, we all hauled ass out of there right quick. But she never realized it was us.” 

Louis shook his head. “So this won’t be my last time, then, eh?”

“Not if you stick with us, I mean…” Harry smiled. 

Liam finally made his way into the woods. “Whew. Alright boys. We ready to go?” The rest of the crew nodded. “Louis,” he said, turning to the boy, “You’re sure you wanna go through with this, yeah? Once you go, there’s really no turning back.”

“I’m in.” 

“Yes!” Liam patted him on the shoulder. “I love it. C’mon lads!”

Louis looked at his group of friends. Liam had gone ahead to lead the group, Niall walking alongside him. He thought he’d caught Harry staring at him for a moment, but shook it off. 

“So, erm, you gonna convince your mum so you can stay at Liam’s?” Louis asked, “Because I’m going to, and it would be nice if you were there, y’know.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna convince her. There’s really no way she could say no. Her and Liam’s mum are just as good of friends as we are. If I can’t get her to say yes, then Karen will. She always has my back.” Harry grinned devilishly. 

“You’ve all got everyone wrapped around your finger, ‘aven’t you?” Louis said, giggling. The curly haired boy nodded. “So um, Haz, you’re not still, y’know…you know she was just trying to make you upset.”

Harry’s smile dropped instantly. He looked at the ground. “Yeah, no, I know.”

“You aren’t a…a baby, or anything.”

“I know. Thanks, Lou.” 

“No problem, honestly. I really mean it when I say that you’re a great person.”

“You are too.” 

\--  
The boys had reached town, which really wasn’t far of a walk. Louis didn’t realize the path was so short. They shuffled around numerous stores along the streets for a couple hours, and Liam decided it was about time for lunch. The group bickered about where they wanted to go and ended up settling for the small pizza joint. They chose a booth and awaited service. 

“I’ve got it, boys.” Liam said, “Don’t worry about splitting a bill. What kind of pizza should we get?”

“Anythin’ is good with me, you know that, Payno.” Niall said, setting his bookbag down under the table. 

“Haz, Lou? What do you guys want?” 

“I’ll not be eating.” Harry replied. 

“Yes you will. Lou, whatcha in the mood for?” Liam looked at the boy, who was utterly clueless.

“Erm, I just like pepperoni, really.”

Liam glanced around the table. “Yeah, that sounds good to me, Niall will eat anything, and Harry, well, he’s going to have to eat something whether he wants to or not.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

The waitress came to their table. Each ordered their drinks, and Liam ordered the pizza. 

“And a side salad, if you don’t mind, with Caesar dressing.” Harry piped up. 

After the waitress left, Liam leaned towards him. “A side salad, Haz?” He shook his head. 

“At least I’m eating something, isn’t that what you want?”

“I mean, I guess so. But please just promise me you’ll actually eat dinner at my mum’s house. Please.”

Harry rolled his eyes and held out his pinky. Liam crossed it with his own. 

“Promise.” 

Soon, the waitress returned with their food, and the boys dug in. Harry picked around his salad with a fork, not bothering to add the dressing until he saw Liam giving him a look. Why was Liam so concerned anyway? It wasn’t his body. Therefore, it wasn’t any of his concern. Of course, part of him knew it was only out of love. He remembered the night he opened up to Liam, after the boy had caught him purging at a sleepover. 

_“Harry, oh my god. What are you doing?”Liam had opened the bathroom door and was now standing over him._

_“Liam…” He fell silent. The older boy kneeled down, brushing the long hair out of Harry’s face._

_“Haz. Don’t do this to yourself. You don’t deserve this.” Liam cleaned up after him, helped steady the boy and lead him to the sink to wash up. “You don’t deserve this.” He kept repeating it, in a softer, choked whisper. Harry looked at him. Tears were rolling down his face._

_“I’m… I’m a fucking mess.” Harry broke down._

_“It’s okay, you’re not a mess. You can beat this. I believe in you. I believe in you, Harry.” Liam helped him into bed and held him the rest of the night. Harry buried his face into Liam’s chest and cried until his body gave out and he finally fell asleep._

“Harry?” Louis said, snapping the boy back into reality.

“Yeah?” 

“Erm, we were going to go down to the bowling alley afterwards, if that’s alright?” 

Harry glanced around the table. “Y-yeah, that’s fine.” The boys were all looking at him. Had he zoned out for that long of a time? He began taking a few bites of his essentially untouched salad. 

\--  
Niall was winning by a long shot at the bowling alley, and Louis and Harry were sitting on the bench while Liam took his turn. 

“Yes!” Harry suddenly whispered to himself. 

“Wh-what?” Louis asked. 

“Oh,” Harry blushed, “Mum said yes. Did you tell yours yet?”

“Yeah, I texted her while we were eating earlier.” 

“Great. So, how are you liking this skipping thing?” Harry nudged him with his elbow. 

“I mean, it’s pretty fun. But do you guys do the same thing every time? It could probably get redundant.”

“’Course not. Well, we’ve gone for bowling on more than one occasion, but we don’t do it every time.”

Louis shrugged. “Well, I am having a great time with you.”

Harry laughed. “Just me?”

“N-no! No, I mean, with you all. Y’know, y’know, a-as a group.”

“Sure. I’m having a good time with you, too, Lou.” He ruffled the boy’s wild fringe. 

It was nearing time for the boys to make it back on to school grounds and meet Liam’s mother. Niall beamed as he realized he had won the game. 

“I’m a right good bowler, yeah?” He laughed, putting the bowling ball back on its rack. “They should give me an award.” 

“Oh, shut up, you.” Liam smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Yer jus’ jealous that I won an’ you didn’t.” Niall laughed, kissing him back. 

Harry made a hand gun and positioned it at his temple, making a funny face at Louis. “Too much cuteness, kill me now.” 

They walked back down town and through the wooded path. Liam checked to see if the coast was clear and they snuck across school grounds, peering inside the doors. Harry checked his phone. 

“We’re five minutes early.” 

The group walked around the school to the courtyard and sat at the benches. 

“Everyone’s checked in with their folks, yeah? You’re all comin’ with me, right?” Liam said, setting down his bookbag. The boys nodded. 

“What’re we havin’ fer dinner?” Niall asked. 

“I believe we’re having a roast and potatoes, if I remember correctly. There’s other stuff, y’know, Lou, if you don’t like roast.”

“I like roast just fine.” Louis chuckled. “I’m lookin’ forward to it.” 

Kids rushed out of the building, surprising the group. They acted nonchalant, chatting it up with their classmates. No one seemed to question their absence. Then again, no one ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're back to the story! hopefully you liked it, and i have some good ideas in mind for the next chapter (which will be set at liam's house!) so i hope you like that one as well. thank you so much for the kudos and comments giving feedback, as always its so much appreciated! you all rock my socks c:


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so SO sorry for the delay you guys :( i moved from va to ny and we don't have internet so i'm having to go out to friends' houses and cafes in order to really do much of anything. chapters are coming, they're just not going to be updated as quickly as i would like. regardless, i really hope you all enjoy this chapter. love you guys and thank you for sticking around!!! updates ARE coming, I PROMISE!!!!

The boys scrambled out of Karen’s SUV, barely giving her time to park in the driveway. Liam hurried them into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. Karen sighed and headed to the kitchen to begin fixing dinner. 

“I don’t have any other sleep pants, Lou, is it okay if you wear my gym shorts?” Liam had begun sanctioning some of his clothes amongst the group. Louis nodded, catching the blue pair of shorts the boy threw at him. 

“Could I wear that softer long sleeved one?” Harry asked, “It’s comfortable.”

Liam searched through his drawers. “Erm-let me find it-oh hey, isn’t this yours, Niall? Yeah, here you go. Ah!” He found the shirt and handed it to Harry. The slim boy draped it over his body, letting the excess fabric droop around his waist. 

The rest of the boys changed into their bedclothes and sat around the television as Liam and Louis began playing a fighting game. 

“C’mon Payno, you can do it. Kick his arse!” Niall urged Liam on, patting his shoulder. 

“Aw what? Taking your boyfriend’s side?” Louis pouted as he hit Liam with combo after combo. “That’s not fair now, is it?”

Harry scooted closer to him. “’S’alright.” He looked up at the telly. “I’ve got your back. Look, you’ve got half his bar down. You’re owning him.” He smiled coyly at the boy.  
Louis started to fumble slightly with his controller. What was happening to him? He looked back at Harry and returned a weak grin. 

“Focus now, I don’t want to root for a losing team!”

Louis stared at the television, giving his best moves. Liam was baffled as his character quickly lost. “Damnit, Lou.” He playfully seethed, mocking a tantrum. “It’s my game! My house, even!”

“He was just playin’ it up ‘cos Harry was cheerin’ ‘im on!” Niall grinned devilishly. “He’s got ‘imself a crush!”

Louis blushed a deep red. 

“That’s not what it is.” Harry replied coolly. “My team just always wins. I’m a good luck charm.” He winked at Louis. 

Louis didn’t know quite what to say, so he nodded. Deep inside, however, he knew Niall was right. He’d felt so strongly for Harry since, well, the moment they met. It was an instant connection. He wouldn’t dare admit that to the boy, though. 

\----------------

It was bedtime, and Liam’s room had gone silent, with the exception of soft snores escaping Niall’s open mouth. He and Liam were cuddled up on his bed, and Harry and Louis had made a mat on the floor with numerous blankets and pillows. 

Louis had been staring at the ceiling, thinking about the angel sleeping beside him. He wondered what Harry was dreaming about, if he was dreaming at all. Suddenly, he felt the boy get up, and he hurriedly pretended to sleep. Listening, he heard Harry walk out of the room. Louis waited until he was out of earshot and quietly got up to see what was happening. Feeling his heart drop, he watched Harry enter the bathroom. 

_Well, no, what if he’s just got to go?_ Louis thought, _Surely he’s not…_

He panicked as he heard the gagging. 

Knowing he didn’t want to cause a scene, he quickly tiptoed down the hall and tapped on the door. 

“Harry, please. It’s me. Don’t do this.”

\--

Harry panicked. He was sure Louis had been fast asleep. He was sure they were all fast asleep. What if they were all awake, and awaiting his return? The shame he was about to face.. 

He flushed the toilet and unlocked the bathroom door. “C-c-come in..” 

Louis entered, staring at Harry with an expression of worry and sadness. 

“You hate me, don’t you?”

“H-hate you? I could never… I thought you’d hate me for confronting you but…I couldn’t let you just..”

“It would’ve been much better if you had…”

“No, Harry, no it wouldn’t have. Don’t you dare say that.” Louis’s face quickly turned stern and Harry looked down at the floor. “Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Louis grabbed a washcloth and wet it, softly wiping the tall boy’s face. Harry began quietly crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop, feeling so stupid and embarrassed for being caught. 

“Louis, is anyone else up? Do they know? Do they hate me too?”

“Haz, no one hates you. We are the only ones awake. I promise.” Louis brushed a curl away from Harry’s face. “You’re alright. Come down to the kitchen and get some water. We can talk if you want, or we can just sit.”

Harry nodded, following the boy down the stairs. He sat at the kitchen table and watched Louis pour two glasses of water, handing one to him. 

“So…”

“Louis, I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. Just, drink. Please.”

Harry drank the water, calming down. He was beginning to feel better, but for some unknown reason, he began to cry again.

“None of that, l-love…please don’t cry…” Suddenly Louis began to tear up. He hated hearing his friend cry, hated seeing him suffer in such a monstrous way. “You’re all I have, Harry. You’re m-my best fr-fr-friend. You’re my w-world.” The tears kept coming, and soon both boys were in an inconsolable bout of sobs and hiccups. 

“W-wait, Louis, you don’t mean that, do you?”

Louis nodded softly, his heart pounding.

Harry sniffed, wiping his tears with his sleeve. He wiped Louis’s cheeks dry as well. “You’re my best friend too…” He looked into Louis’s eyes. “Please, Lou, don’t cry. You look too wonderful when you’re smiling to do anything but.” 

Louis blushed, stumbling between consonants and sniffles, trying to come up with some sort of rebuttal. He just nodded, giving a smile, and stood up. “Let’s head back upstairs and try to get some rest, maybe.” 

As they were halfway up, Louis turned to face Harry. “Th-thank you, by the way.” 

“No, thank you.”

Louis laid down on the mat, Harry following him. He wrapped his arms around the tall boy, pulling him close. Harry softly sat back up. Louis, confused, did the same. He felt Harry’s hand graze his cheek, cupping the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His heart was close to stopping. Was this happening? Louis felt himself leaning towards the boy, closing his eyes and hoping this wasn’t a dream. He felt Harry’s soft, moist lips against his. Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curly locks and lingered, never wanting this moment to end. They parted, looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I…wow.” Louis breathed. He couldn’t form anything further. His brain had stopped. 

Harry laid back on the mat, his hands behind his head. He smiled from ear to ear. Louis laid next to him, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He fell asleep listening to the boy’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, xoxo -em :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Laura for helping me with ideas that will be integrated into future chapters. If you're reading this, Laura, I love you lots!
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear feedback as the story progresses, so feel free to comment, give kudos, etc! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
